


so honey now

by gotchick



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon, Composing Music, Domesticity, Fluff, Japan, M/M, Pancakes, Photographer Jaebum, Road Trip, Soulmates, coffeehouse dates, lapslock, mornings in bed, sharing cigarettes, summer beach dates, travelling, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/pseuds/gotchick
Summary: thirteen unconnected jjp drabbles set in different alternate universes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeamoreRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeamoreRed/gifts), [KingJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/gifts).



one.

"what would you have done if we had never met?" jinyoung says.

jaebum smiles confidently. "that’s not possible."

"why?" jinyoung demands. he leans forward and brushes their lips together till the smug smile slides off jaebum’s face. he braces himself on his elbows over jinyoung, warm hands framing his face.

"because I’d still manage to find you, somehow. maybe we’d be in the same class at school, and you’d be the person in the seat behind me; or maybe i’d be working as a barista in a café, and you would come in and order a drink. maybe i would fall on top of you while riding the bus, and you’d yell at me."

jinyoung laughs. jaebum pretends not to, but his eyes give him away. "whereever we go, whoever we are," jaebum promises, reaching down to thread their fingers together. "i’ll know it’s you."

 

two.

what were the chances of jinyoung meeting jaebum, out of all the six billion people in the world? what were the odds of them being in the same country, city, building, road junction, traffic light on the same day at the same time? it’s nothing short of a miracle, jinyoung thinks, the way jaebum and him became acquaintances, friends, lovers, and then soulmates, and when he realizes that, he can’t stop shaking.

 

three.

jinyoung props his feet up on the dashboard, messing with the radio dial as jaebum lazily smokes a cigarette, fingers dangling out of the window. the wind snatches embers from the tip and tosses jaebum’s hair.

"where are we going?" jinyoung asks, and it steals his breath when jaebum turns, a slow smile spreading carelessly over his face. they idle at a traffic light and jaebum lets the accelerator hum beneath his foot, before flooring it gently.

a sixties love song plays from the radio. jaebum reaches out to turn the knob up, and says softly, "the question is, where can’t we go?"

 

four.

this is what jaebum craves with jinyoung: crumpled work shirts with their collars turned in, stacks of laundry folded messily but earnestly. toothbrushes in an overnight case and the warm clean scent of fabric softener. it’s kind of stupid, because jinyoung is a boy and his bandmate and there is nothing about them that could end in domesticity.

and yet, jaebum doesn’t stop dreaming of simple pleasures. he can see it so vividly – a neatly made bed, pale blue light and the fresh cool early morning air – in jinyoung’s eyes that sometimes jaebum thinks that this life they have here is really the dream.

 

five.

there are all these anonymous, identical vending machines littered all over japan, and it makes every street look the same. jaebum digs into his pocket for pennies and feeds them to the machine. a can of iced coffee clanks out and he offers it to jinyoung.

"hyung," jinyoung frets, popping the top thirstily and tipping it back to his lips. jaebum drinks in the movement of his throat hungrily. "are you sure we’re not lost?"

jaebum jumps when jinyoung presses the cool side of the can against his face. he giggles and jaebum grabs the can and gulps it down. "yes," he says, and shoves his hand into his pocket, burying the map deeper. "i’m sure."

 

six.

jaebum scrawls strings of musical notes across the canvas of jinyoung’s palms, looping around his fingers and encircling his wrists like a bracelet. jinyoung watches entranced as he works rapidly, tattooing his hands with an illegible pattern of staffs and treble clefs.

"what are you composing?" he asks, and jaebum stops to smile indulgently, pen pausing on jinyoung’s fingertip.

"a love song," he says softly, and closes his eyes to hum a little bit.

jinyoung smiles slowly. "are you going to play it for me later?" he teases.

jaebum’s eyes darken. "yes," he says quietly, taking jinyoung’s hands and guiding them down, wrapping around his already rigid cock, running them down his body. "i’m going to let you hear how beautiful it sounds against your skin."

 

seven.

jinyoung wants to tell Jaebum that sometimes jaebum makes him think of sunlight spilling across cotton sheets, crumpled warm beds in the morning. jaebum makes jinyoung think of ocean blue bedspreads the same shade of the sky and other romantic matching things that jinyoung had never dreamt he was capable of thinking.

jinyoung wants to ask jaebum to wait for him because one day he will be rich enough to give all of this to him, and powerful enough that no one will say a thing. he wants to tell jaebum, _i am working for us. i am living for you_.

but jinyoung is afraid that jaebum will smile that heartbreakingly gentle smile of his and say _there is no us. don’t live for me, live for you_.

 

eight.

jinyoung likes the art jaebum has made of holding a cigarette, the long elegant fingers fragile amidst ash grey smoke. he likes the slight air of resignation and defiance in the slackness of jaebum’s fingertips. but most of all, he likes it the frown of disapproval that creases jaebum’s forehead when he asks for a taste, but he leans closer anyway and winds a careful arm around jinyoung’s neck, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

the cigarette is bitter and a little damp. jinyoung inhales and breathes in jaebum.

"enough?" jaebum says placidly. jinyoung nods and he unloops his hand, watching out not to burn jinyoung’s hair and returns the cigarette to his lips. jinyoung watches his mouth close over it, the gentle, idle press of his teeth and wonders why it feels as intimate as a kiss.

 

nine.

jaebum unfolds the new york times and shakes it open, watching the bustle and movement of the coffeehouse in the reflection of the window. he raises his ceramic mug of expresso to his lips distractedly, taking measured sips. hen the mouth of the cup is dusted with foam and there is only a centimetre left, he sets it down in the saucer with a clink. he reads the newspaper back to back, then folds it again, smoothing out the creases with his fingers.

the door-chime tinkles, and jaebum’s heart beats a little faster to see jinyoung, flushed and breathless, bringing snow from the outside, his smile stealing all the light from the room.

"sorry I’m late, hyung," jinyoung laughs, coming over and leaning so far in jaebum can smell the cold on his skin.

"it’s alright," jaebum says, covering jinyoung’s hand with his own warm one. "i like waiting."

 

ten.

in his travels around the world, jinyoung meets an aspiring photographer called jaebum. he tells jinyoung that his dream is to see the sights of every country through his viewfinder. they happen to share a compartment on the same train towards bombay, and jaebum likes to lean over the edge of the top bunk and snap candid pictures of jinyoung sleeping, talking, laughing.

"where do you plan to stop?" jaebum asks, a little wistfully, on the day before they arrive. jinyoung is heading east, jaebum west. "i don’t know," jinyoung says, and laughs. "maybe never."

jaebum gives him a stack of polaroids and a camera. there are pictures of jinyoung sleepy and laughing, hand blocking the camera; jinyoung with his hands pressed up against the windowpane, gazing awestruck at the first snow; jinyoung with his chin propped on his hand, staring out of the window with a vaguely melancholy expression. jinyoung is quieted.

"will you let me see the world through your eyes?" jaebum says shyly. "because right now, i can only see you."

 

eleven.

in summer, they stroll hand in hand across the beach, warm sand trickling between their toes. jaebum runs in and out of the shoreline, chasing the waves like a child. gentle tides lap at jinyoung’s feet. their bare feet leave a trail of footprints in the wet sand.

when they’re tired, they sit down on the smooth sand. jaebum takes off his shirt and bends over to help jinyoung roll up the hems of his worn out jeans. jinyoung studies the whorl of his hair and the way it shimmers like gold in the sun.

"i want to be with you forever," jaebum states, and it’s as simple as that. jinyoung smiles _okay_ and closes his eyes as jaebum leans down and blocks out the sun.

 

twelve.

this is the peace that jinyoung has found among the chaos, the pocketful of calm: the tangle of covers and pillows when he wakes up in jaebum’s arms, the warmth of skin against cotton and breath against skin. this is the quiet the bustle of street noises flowing from the window cannot invade, the distance that is so immense yet so intangible.

this is the best part of the day: the five minutes after waking up when he allows himself to doze for awhile, to be pulled back into bed by jaebum and enveloped within his arms. the soft morning light falling through the window, the sun on his skin, jaebum’s sleepy smile in the morning – sometimes, jinyoung thinks that these are the things that make life worth living.

 

thirteen.

tangled limbs and pancakes in the morning are two of jaebum’s favourite things in life, and the other is jinyoung. he loves being indulged by the younger boy, keeping him in bed with his weight and being sleepy and groggy and demanding. he loves the small smile on jinyoung’s face when he gives in, the warmth of his laughter against his ear, and then the shiver of hands sliding beneath cool sheets.

jaebum loves all of these things, but one day he promises himself he will wake up early and surprise jinyoung, pad to the kitchen and put on an apron and clumsily whip up a stack of warm fluffy pancakes with butter melting on top, and syrup overflowing. he will carry it carefully up to bed and tickle jinyoung till he wakes, then spoon mouthfuls of it up to feed him and pamper him.

on jinyoung’s birthday, jaebum will do that. but today, he just pretends to be lazy and cranky and whines softly when jinyoung slips out of bed, watching him cross the room and pull a threadbare shirt over his smooth arched back and smiles softly when jinyoung leans in to caress his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2017 to all my dearest subscribers, as well as everyone else reading this! here's to a great year for all of us and our seven boys :3 this is just a little post of pretty short drabbles, not much but i would be happy if they could give readers jjp feels! there were actually supposed to be pictures which inspired the various scenes included but idk how to insert them into the post so nvm lol. as you probably noticed the title is from thinking out loud by ed sheeran, because this song gives me the kind of warm feeling i was going for in these drabbles and would be happy if readers could feel while reading. don't hesitate to drop me a comment if you liked any of the drabbles in particular and i might develop it into a fic :)
> 
> this is dedicated to SeamoreRed, one of my most supportive readers and friends and KingJackson whom i don't actually know but i just wanted to let you know how much i appreciate you because i saw you recommending tea lights and ytstmd on twitter a few days ago (and always leaving kudos on my fics, thank you sweetheart! ;;) it means so much to me that a writer as talented as you enjoys my work and even called TL your fave gotfic gosh TT i also wanted to mention baizee, if you ever happen to see this, thank you for supporting me for such a very long time, and always letting me know of your presence ;u; i love you. to all the readers who left me comments recently: thank you, thank you ;u;
> 
> and of course, the warmest gratitude goes out to all the readers who read this, it means more than i can say.


End file.
